1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of cutting a semiconductor wafer, an apparatus to cut a semiconductor wafer, a semiconductor chip formed by the method, and an apparatus having the semiconductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Through a series of manufacturing processes, an integrated circuit (IC) is formed on a semiconductor wafer. The semiconductor wafer is separated into a plurality of unit chips through a chip separation process. While the chip separation process can be performed using a laser beam or using a sawing apparatus employing a diamond wheel blade.
However, when such a diamond wheel blade is used, the sawing process is lengthy, cracks may be generated in unit chips, and metal residue may cause defects.